Somewhere Only We Know
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Dime Eren... ¿Este es el lugar donde solíamos amar? ¿Este es el lugar con el que siempre soñamos?... Si pudieras... por que no hablamos sobre ello... en aquel lugar que solo tú & yo conocemos... *Yaoi/Tragedia/Semi AU/ Reencarnación/Two-shot*


**Hola!****  
****Buenas tardes, noches días u lo que sea en el lugar del mundo donde viven...**

**El día de hoy vengo con un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Somewhere only we know" de Keane… si bien quizás la letra no tenga mucho que ver con el contenido del fic… en mi defensa dire que esto se escribió solo e_e  
**

****Aclaración: Lo que esta en cursiva son Flash back's :I**

* * *

_**Como TODOS ya sabemos NADA me pertenece, solo la historia que les presento, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

_**Advertencias:**_

_**Semi AU| BL | Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)|Tragedia| Muerte de un personaje| Final de dudosa calidad….**_

* * *

Era de noche, pero poco le importo, caminaba solitario, hacia aquel sendero que conduce a un gran bosque… él no se preocupo por la hora, o por el hecho de que solo se veían siluetas gracias a la poca luz que le otorgaba la luna llena, él ya conocía aquel sendero como la palma de su mano…

Paso cerca del pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba por ahí, y no pudo evitar darse el pequeño lujo de sentarse y disfrutar un efímero momento de felicidad… un efímero momento para sentirse completo… no solo porque le gustase aquel lugar, aquella vista de la luna sobre el agua, sino también por los recuerdos que le traía dicho lugar…

_-Jajaja… detente por favor…- Reía sin parar, aquel joven castaño._

_-No, despertaste al monstruo ahora atente a las consecuencias- Refunfuñaba con enojo el azabache mojado de pies a cabeza._

_-Jajaja enserio, piedad... el agua está demasiado fría…!- Se quejaba el más joven sin dejar de reír mientras era mojado por el contrario._

_-Sí, pero eso no te importo al momento de tirarme… ahora ¡sufre mocoso!-_

Pero ahora aquellos recuerdos eran simplemente eso… recuerdos…

Aquel tiempo ya había pasado, hace mucho tiempo, tanto, que se empezaba a sentir viejo…

Pero retirando eso de su cabeza, retomo su camino, lentamente… recordando las sonrisas, los besos… las noches de pasión que pasaron juntos…

Esos momentos en los que aun se sentía feliz… en los que aún tenía alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente…

Pero ahora…. Estaba solo….

Sus pies, amaestrados ya, le guiaron diestramente por el camino… al llegar, no pudo evitar observar aquel árbol caído… donde solía sentarse a pasar las horas libres con el chico de orbes esmeralda…

Al caminar hacia ese punto en especifico, sintió como las ramas de los arboles le observaban… como preguntando... ¿Dónde está el otro joven?

Decidió ignorarles, y se sentó en aquel tronco, observando aquel lugar que era testigo de cuanto había él amado….

_-Levi… casémonos…..- Comento un día, mientras miraban las estrellas tomados de la mano, sentados sobre ese mismo tronco._

_-¿Eh? ¿Estás loco verdad? – le respondió sin voltear a verle._

_-Claro que no, de verdad Te amo y quiero estar contigo toda mi vida…- apretó suavemente su mano._

_Cuando el otro apretó su mano lo miro… grave error… _

_Se perdió en aquellas esmeraldas, que brillaban bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna juntas, su cara estaba sonrojada por las palabras antes dichas, y tenía un adorable puchero en ella, Levi no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, ¿es que acaso no era delito ser así de adorable? _

_-Está bien- Accedió finalmente- Pero con una condición…_

_-La que Quieras- Respondió gustoso, cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía, así que no se percato cuando el otro había acortado la distancia entre sus rostros._

_-Nunca le muestres esta cara a alguien más… Eren..- El otro solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir tan cerca el aliento de su amado, pero no hizo más que cerrar sus ojos en cuanto unos labios se posaron sobre los propios._

Ahora, todo era más tranquilo, no había más titanes, la humanidad, al fin era libre… Pero… ¿A qué costo? Subió la vista para mirar al cielo con aire melancólico…

_Levaban ya algunos años de haberse casado, si bien aún no habían podido ganar la lucha contra aquellas creaturas llamadas titanes, podían tener momentos de felicidad, pequeñas sonrisas compartidas durante los entrenamientos, pequeños roces durante la comida, el poder entrelazar sus manos al salir a caminar… besos robados durante el día, y en la noche, dormir con la persona amada.. y a veces, no dormir… _

**OoO**

_Solo faltaba una expedición, solo una y el mundo seria suyo… al fin podría conocer el mar con Eren y los demás mocosos… Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, Levi se encargaba de masacrar al último titán que quedaba…_

_Pero algo salió mal…_

_-¡Eren!- Fue el grito que desato el caos…  
Al escuchar a Mikasa gritar de aquella forma tan… tan desgarradora, Levi dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue corriendo hacia donde la pelinegra lloraba…_

_-Oh no… no puede ser… Eren, tú no…- Escucho la voz de Hanjie a su lado._

_Sin importarle nada, se arrodillo al lado del muchacho, y abrazo la mitad de su cuerpo que restaba estrechándolo contra él… _

_-Vamos mocoso, despierta… Es-Esto no es gracioso-Le pedía-¡Vamos! ¡Es una orden!-Lo sacudió fuertemente tratando de que el otro reaccionase_

_-Levi… -Abrió un poco los ojos.. Y su voz salió tan débil…_

_-Eren… Vamos mocoso… recupérate, no estoy de broma… tienes que levantarte… -_

_-Levi… dime… ¿Ganamos?- pregunto con voz apenas audible._

_-Por supuesto que ganamos tonto… ahora Hanjie te curara… ¿No es así Cuatro ojos?- La miro y le rogo con la mirada que por favor salvase a Eren… que por favor, le diera un poco de… __**Esperanza**_

_-Yo… Lo siento Levi… yo… no.. Puedo… no puedo hacer nada…- Su voz se rompió al último, ella como investigadora que es… supo en cuanto le vio que ya no se podía hacer nada por aquel chico._

_-¡Estás loca cuatro ojos de mierda!, ¡no te estoy preguntando… has algo ahora mismo para salvarlo!-_

_-Levi, ya te eh dicho que no puedo hacer nada, se nota que lleva tiempo así, pero si él no se ha recuperado por sí solo, no se puede hacer nada… - Le contesto con voz temblorosa…_

_-Ya… de cof cof… déjalo Levi… Por… por lo … menos ganamos…-_

_-¡Cállate, no digas nada más!- Eso sonaba a despedida…_

_-Levi.. tra…Tranquilo… Levi… Levi, Te amo…- _

_Los sollozos de Mikasa, y el llanto "silencioso" de Hanjie era lo único que se escuchaba, aunque sabía que muy lejos de ahí, los soldados restantes celebraban la victoria de la humanidad._

_Mientras él veía como aquellos ojos que alguna vez brillaron con amor, se iban apagando lentamente… _

_-Eren… no, Eren despierta, Eren… Vamos, no es gracioso… Levántate… como siempre lo haces… vamos…_

_Levi ya le hablaba a un cuerpo sin vida…_

_-Eren… despierta… por favor… recuerdas… vamos a ir a ver el mar… - una lagrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos…_

_-Levi déjalo… él…él…ya se fue…-Se acerco Hanjie por detrás tocándole el hombro para que reaccionara… _

_-No… este mocoso estúpido no pudo haber muerto… me entiendes…no pudo, el dijo, el juro… que pasaría conmigo el resto de su vida… hasta hacernos viejos los dos… juro que moriríamos juntos fue… una promesa,¿ me entiendes idiota?... ¡Regresa! ¡No puedes simplemente morir y dejarme aquí…! ¡TÚ LO PROMETISTE!- _

_Y ahí fue cuando la coraza de hierro de Levi se derrumbo… y rompió en un llanto silencioso, pero mucho más desgarrador que el de la hermanastra de Eren. Se aferro a ese cuerpo sin vida por horas, llorando todo lo que no había llorado a lo largo de su vida, había perdido compañeros, camaradas, amigos, pero nada se comparaba al dolor de perder a la persona amada…_

_Después de aquello Levi apenas hablaba con nadie, seguía su vida normal… pero todos sabían que le faltaba algo… o más bien… alguien…_

-¿Sabes algo?… Aun te extraño, estúpido mocoso…- Susurro sin dejar de mirar al cielo nocturno, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

* * *

_**"So Why Don´t We Go  
**__**  
**__**Somewhere Only We Know..."**_

* * *

**;A; ¿Lloraron? … espero que no… & perdón mil por matar a Erencito… pero como digo, esto se escribió solo… **

**Toda clase de comentarios son bien recibidos!  
Nos leemos! ^^**


End file.
